The present invention relates to a process for the recovery and separation of plastics.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a process for the recovery and separation of plastics which relate inter alia, to the electronics industry. It also relates to plastics recovered from industries other than the electronic industries. Out of date computers, specifically monitor houses, CPU cases and keyboards present an un-ending source of potentially recyclable plastics.
At present, the high value precious metals, electronic components and glass electronic components are separated from the plastic housings which are then generally sent to landfill because there is no economical process to separate the plastics to sufficient purity to enable the plastics to be recycled. The housings are generally made of mixed plastics such as acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS) and polycarbonate (PC).
Accordingly, the present invention provides an improved method for the separation of acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS) and polycarbonate (PC), ABS/PC alloy, and other plastics such as polystyrene (PS), high-impact polystyrene (HIPS), polypropylene (PP), polyethylene and poly oxy-phenylene. However, the dominant species of plastics used for electronics are ABS and PC and alloys of the two. In addition, much of the ABS material is made of different grades having different specific gravities. The problem then is to develop a process for the separation of plastics used in electronics that provides a very high degree of purity (over 96%) and is relatively inexpensive to utilize.
The process for the separation and recovery of valuable electronic related plastics such as ABS, PC and ABS/PC alloy consists of shredding the plastic mixture into about xc2xcxe2x80x3 pieces, and thereafter passing the shredded material into a series of tanks containing aqueous solutions of differing characteristics such as pH, surface tension and specific gravity, whereby the plastic components are separated into various product and waste streams. The inventors have found that they are able to recover valuable plastics such as ABS-PC product of greater than 96% purity with an expected recovery rate of about 50% by weight of the ABS and PC present in the feed stream. Additional stages can be added to the process to recover additional ABS-PC product with a purity of greater than 98% and yield or recovery rate of about 70% by weight.
Moreover, the invention also relates to the separation and recovery of polyethylene and polypropylene. Polyethylene and polypropylene are two non-compatible plastics that have very similar properties, which makes their separation from each other very difficult and expensive. Therefore, to the best of our knowledge, no process to separate them from each other is practiced on commercial scale today. Small amounts of one of them in the other renders the mixture virtually useless because of its poor properties, that result from their non-compatibility. In addition, several grades of these two polymers are used commercially, specially in durable products such as automobiles. The value of the mixture is essentially its heat value which is about 5 cents per lb. On the other hand, if the mixture can be separated, the value of the individual species is between 10 and 20 cents per lb.
Working with polyethylene and polypropylene mixtures recovered from automobile shredder residue, we discovered that in a solution having a specific gravity of 0.91-0.93, a surface tension of 34xc2x12 dynes/cm, and a pH of 8.5xc2x10.5, quarter inch chips of the two polymers will separate from each other in purities greater than 95% and exceeding 99%. The polypropylene floats while the polyethylene sinks. These results were achieved without bubbling air through the solution, and without precleaning of the plastics. Bubbling air through the solution after removing the floating polypropylene resulted in further purification of the polyethylene. The specific gravity can be adjusted by adding a water soluble light organic solvent, such as acetone or an alcohol or other liquifier than water organic solvent. Surfactants can also be used to adjust the surface tension and the pH an be adjusted with a base such as NaOH.
Recycling different types of plastics has increased in recent years. Processes for separating different plastic types have become increasingly important. For example, xe2x80x9cRecovering Plastics for Recycling by Mineral Processing Techniquesxe2x80x9d by R. Buchan and B. Yarar, JOM, February, 1995, pps. 52-55, discloses a process for separating plastics by use of a mineral processing technology.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,433, issued Mar. 21, 1995 to Kohler, discloses a method for separating a polyethylene terephthalate (PET)/polyvinyl chloride (PVC) chip admixture. The PET/PVC chip admixture is contacted with a surface conditioning agent to produce relatively hydrophobic polyvinyl chloride chips which can be floated in an aerated aqueous medium. The polyethylene terephthalate chips are recovered from the bottom of the aqueous medium. The flotation is conducted in pure water without frothing or densifying agents.
Separation of solids using differences in their densities is a simple, economical and effective technique. A liquid whose density is between the densities of two solids can be used as the working medium. The solid with the lesser density floats and the solid with the higher density sinks resulting in the separation of the solid mixture. However, materials that have similar densities, such as acrylonitrile butadiene styrene, ABS, and high impact polystyrene, HIPS, can not be separated in high purities by this simple and inexpensive technique.
Our previous U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,867 which issued Aug. 5, 1997 related to the separation of high impact polystyrene (HIPS) and acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS) plastics, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. While the process described in the ""867 patent is similar to the process of the present invention, the conditions required to separate ABS from polycarbonate (PC) are very different from that disclosed in the ""867 patent and if high purity is to be obtained is much more complicated.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method for the separation of acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS) and polycarbonate (PC) from electronic waste streams.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved method and process for the separation of polypropylene (PP) and polyethylene (PE) from each other.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of separating ABS and PC or PP from PE without the use of organic solvents, at ambient condition to minimize energy consumption and to reduce waste material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method for the separation of ABS and PC from other plastics as well as the separation of PP from PE which is reliable and effective.
In accordance with these and other objects of the invention, improved methods of separating ABS and PC from plastics and waste streams as well as separating polypropylene and/or polyethylene from combinations of polypropylene and polypropylene are provided. The plastics, whether or not electronic plastics, contain substantial quantities of ABS and PC or other plastics which contain substantial quantities of polypropylene and polyethylene are shredded and thereafter dispersed in the solution having a predetermined density, surface tension and pH; preferably the process is carried out at ambient temperatures and pressures.
In accordance with a feature of the invention, a novel method is provided, in the first case, for separating ABS and PC by selectively modifying the effective density or specific gravity of one or more of these plastics in a solution in which the shredded plastic materials are dispersed so as to cause a certain fraction to float and another fraction to sink. Thereafter, this procedure may be repeated a number of times, in each varying either or all of the parameters of specific gravity, surface tension and pH in order to successively float a portion of the material causing the remaining material to sink. The floated material can be separated from the material which sinks and so on until eventually all desired material or substantially all the desired material has been removed and segregated. In general, basic pHs are maintained and more specifically, it is preferred, although not required to use potassium carbonate as both a means by which pH is regulated and also a means by which the specific gravity or density of the solution is regulated. Other salts and/or bases may be used in addition to or in lieu of potassium carbonate, for instance sodium chloride, potassium chloride, sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide are useful, but in general, potassium carbonate is preferred for its ease of use and plentiful supply. A surfactant may be added to control the surface tension within the specified ranges hereinafter set forth.
The invention consists of certain novel features and a combination of parts hereinafter fully described, illustrated in the accompanying drawings, and particularly pointed out in the appended claims, it being understood that various changes in the details may be made without departing from the spirit, or sacrificing any of the advantages of the present invention.